Emily Waltham
Emily Waltham '''(previously '''Geller) was Rachel's boss's niece who begins dating Ross at the middle of Season 4. Their relationship begins to advance quickly and Ross proposes marriage to her. However, the wedding goes bad when Ross says Rachel's name instead of Emily's when giving his vows. They get married, but feeling humiliated she goes into hiding. During Season 5, she makes occasional appearances, until Ross convinces her to go to New York with him. She accepts, but only on the condition he doesn't see Rachel anymore. Since he is incapable of handling this, their marriage ends. Biography Early Life Emily was born in Shropshire to Stephen Waltham and his first wife. She was dating a man named Colin, until she traveled to New York and meets with her uncle, who was Rachel's boss. Season 4 When Rachel's boss asks her to take his niece Emily to the opera on the same night Rachel has her first "date" with Joshua, she convinces Ross to go with Emily instead. She and Ross end up in a bed & breakfast in Vermont at the end of the date, and the rest of their relationship is similarly fast-paced.("The One With Joey's Dirty Day") When Emily leaves to go back to England, Ross catches her at the airport and tell her that he loves her, to which she responds "thank you." Later she reveals that she is seeing Colin. However, she decides to end it with him and admits to Ross that she loves him too.("The One With The Free Porn") Greatly bothered by the fact that Emily has to keep traveling back and forth between New York and London, Ross suggests they get married (despite only dating for 6 weeks) Emily, is reluctant at first, but agrees to, and Ross gives a proper proposal.("The One With All The Haste") Emily starts planning her wedding and puts her future sister-in-law, Monica Geller in charge of picking up her wedding dress. What Emily didn't know was that while Monica picked up the dress, she wore it and Phoebe and Rachel got their own wedding dresses.("The One With All The Wedding Dresses") Rachel is very unhappy as she realizes she is still in love with Ross, and decides to tell him at the wedding in London. In London, the building Ross and Emily were going to get married in was starting to be torn down early which lead to a fight between the couple. Ross and Emily almost called of the wedding until Ross made it up to Emily and decorated the half torn down building so he and Emily could still get married. ("The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 1") Deciding at the last minute not to tell Ross about her feelings, Rachel simply hugs Ross. However, seeing Rachel brings back Ross' old (and true) feelings, and instead of saying "I, Ross, take thee, Emily," Ross accidentally says "I, Ross, take thee, Rachel".("The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 2") Season 5 Emily's darker and jealous side to her personality is revealed in this season. The wedding continues and is finalized. However, feeling humiliated, Emily escapes the wedding party. Trying to save the situation, Ross asks Emily's parents to tell her he would wait for her at the airport, hoping she would still like to go for the honeymoon. After apparently getting stood up by Emily, Ross eventually decides to take Rachel with him instead - only to be seen leaving together by a late-arriving Emily. Emily escapes Ross again and runs into hiding afterwards.("The One After Ross Says Rachel") Ross then returns to the States, attempting to reach Emily and persuade her to forgive him over the phone. When she finally calls him, he convinces her to come to New York. She agrees, with the condition that Ross will never see Rachel again.("The One Where Phoebe Hates PBS") She also convinces him to sell all of his furniture that came into any contact with Rachel and move into one of her relatives' apartments. The other five friends agree to support Ross as long as he is happy with being manipulated by Emily, but when Ross expresses his discontent with all the changes he has to make, the group helps him realize that he cannot meet all of Emily's conditions. Ross then tells Emily that he doesn't agree to her terms, and their marriage ends. ("The One With The Yeti") Ross later finds out that Emily is getting married again, and because of this he begins dating Janice. The relationship doesn't go far after Janice can't take his negativity.("The One With Chandler's Work Laugh") Later on Emily calls and leaves a message that she wants to talk to Ross about getting back together even though she is getting married. Ross decides not to call her back.("The One With The Ride-Along") Season 10 Helen Baxendale was asked to return for the final season but she declined because she did not want the same level of tabloid she had before. Trivia *In reality, actress Helen Baxendale became pregnant between seasons 4 and 5; as a result she was unable to travel to the US to do any filming for Season 5. As a result her only appearances were heavily swaddled in bed clothes, and she had to be written out of the series a lot earlier than was intended. Helen Baxendale was asked to reprise the role in Season 10, but turned it down to star in the West End play After Miss Julie, and because she did not want the same level of tabloid attention she received in 1998. *Emily's overbearing, possessive, unreasonable and depressive personality could imply that being humiliated by Ross at the altar may have caused her to become slightly mentally unstable. Ironically, Ross also caused another woman to become mentally unstable in a later episode. *Out of Ross's three failed marriages, his marriage to Emily was the shortest as it lasted about two to three months. *No one knows Emily's birth mother's information and whereabouts. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Friends Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Divorcees